


Dancing Like Sin

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: frank smut where he learns the grind on me move and is really excuted to show you ;) ??? xx"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Like Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, I hope you guys enjoy!

You throw your head back giggling, the alcohol warm in your system watching Frank do the Cabbage Patch was definitely a sight to behold.

"Go Frankie!" You laugh out, wrapping your arms around your middle.

You met Frank in your college Psych 101 class and the two of you had been attached at the hip ever since, he was not only kind, had awesome taste in music, movies and comics, but he was a funny and carefree guy - the fact that he was attractive as hell was just a bonus. To put it simple, the two of you just clicked. Ditching a college party early the two of you headed back up to his room to watch some horrible B-rated movies and drink yourselves silly, and that's how you found yourself here, laughing your ass off while Frank determinedly tried showing you what a 'good' dancer he was - thank fuck he was a great musician. You couldn’t help but admit it, you had a crush on the fun-sized goof ball.

"Wait!" The brunette blurts out, looking at you excitedly. " I learned the 'grind on me' move!”

You giggle and shake your head, “you sure you can do that Frankie? It’s a pro move!” You joke, your words coming out between your giggles.

“I totally can!” He laughs, a gleam of challenge in his eyes.

“Prove it!” You exclaim, grinning like a manic from your spot on the floor.

Frank scrambles over to his iPod on the speaker dock, you knew he was trying to find the right song and the next you knew, _Pony_ by Ginuwine began to play. You would have laughed at the cliché choice. However, right then, for a moment, you thought Frank was falling but the moment his hands touched the floor his legs went went up and—oh god. Hip _hips._ How could he have so much control when so obviously drunk? His movements were slow and seductive and you just could _not_ look away, his moves were sin and for s second you wished you were beneath him. It was then you shook your head and scrambled to your feet, rushing to the iPod you hit next.

“Dance with me!” You exclaim, trying to push aside every dirty image that involved that move and you beneath Frank writhing.

Frank stops and laughs, nodding he stands taking your hand he pulls you in and dances with you.

“I’m guessing subtly doesn’t work with you,” Frank says, grinning softly at you.

“What?”

“(Y/N), what will it take for you to understand I’m flirting with you?”

You pause for a second because…what?

“You, uh, flirting?” You ramble out, internally smacking yourself for sounding like a blatant fool.

Frank giggles, and nods, “yes! For the love of—who else have I _ever_ danced around?”

You open your mouth but close it soon after, it was then it hit you, Frank _never_ danced - not counting what he did on stage.

The next song begins to play _Hot_ by Avril Lavigne, oh fuck…your eyes flick down to Frank’s lips, he was so _close._ Looking up your eyes meet his, they were dilated but something told you it wasn’t because of the dark, in that moment you thanked the alcohol and took a chance. Leaning in you could feel Frank’s heated breathes against your lips, you lick your lips and…fuck it. You surge forward and yelp, dammit. You and Frank giggle, cupping your foreheads where they collided with each other.

“Avril? Really?” You chuckle softly, unable to help yourself.

“Hey, you can’t deny the Punk Princess!” Frank defends, wide smile in place. “Wanna try that again?” He asks softly, a lingering chuckle in his voice.

You nod, moving your arms to wrap around the short man’s shoulders the two of you slowly lean in and the moment his lips touch yours you feel the world slow. Frank’s lips were lush against yours, soft and giving allowing you to take your time and while you knew you wanted this to last, your urgency to have him all over your won-out. You bit his lower lip and tug, eliciting a groan from the young man who kiss you back with the urgency you were craving. The kiss was wet and hot, Frank’s hands gripped your hips while you clutched his hair and wouldn't relent until you held him in place and pulled back slightly.

“Wanna show me that move again?” You ask with a knowing grin, biting your lip as a light blush creeps not your cheeks.

Frank smirks, “oh hell yes!”

The brunette kisses you, slowly backing you onto his bed until the backs of your knees his the edge and buckle, falling back Frank follows you down bracing himself on his forearms. You tug on his shirt, and the man sits up on his knees tugging his shirt offend you gaze up at him, taking in the ink that paints his lightly tanned skin, you’d seen them countless times before but know it was in a whole new context and it made you shiver with anticipation. Frank leans back down and kisses along your neck, slowly unbuttoning your flannel shirt and kisses every inch of new skin, you shiver when he dips his tongue into your navel at the final button and you groan.

“F-Frank,” you groan, gripping his hair so that he looks at you. “Stop teasing, you prick,” you say, not real bite in your words.

He chuckles, “what’s the rush?”

You huff and rolls your eyes, unable to hide your grin and eventual giggle.

“The rush is if you don’t get me off, I’ll do it!”

Frank’s face falls into a childish pout and you roll your eyes before laughs, swatting at his shoulder but quickly gasp when he presses the heel of his hand against the apex of your legs. You rock your his against his touch, trying to get more friction, you shift to quickly toss away your shirt and bra and for a moment Frank pauses to marvel at you, he licks his lips and leans up taking your nipple into his mouth while his hands work your pants. Leaning back Frank tugs your jeans down and off you, tossing them onto the mess of his floor - finding them was a problem to be dealt with later. Your legs fall open, you hear the click of Frank’s belt coming undone, you watch him shrug off his torn up jeans leaving his bare for your eyes and your eyes alone. You drink in the sight as eh does the same to you, moving to hover above you Frank reaches into the drawer of his bedside table and searches for a moment, a soft curse escaping him but a grin soon follow when he pulls out a condom. Tearing the foil open with his teeth he slips the sheath over his length and strokes himself a little, you watch and lick your lips.

“Oh fuck, Frank _please,”_ you plead, your body aching for him.

Frank takes your plead and move above you, positioning himself at your entrance before thrusting into with one long smooth stroke, skilled hips finding your spot easily and you almost choke on your tongue. Wrapping your arms around his neck you dig your nails into his back, moaning and writhing beneath him as Frank finds his pace and rocks his hips in and out of you, hard and fast. The momentum and sticks to it, slamming into you with grunts and curses, you moan and can’t deny that the reality of being beneath Frank was far better than anything you could have thought up - you were beyond happy challenging him to show you his dancing. Frank’s bed creaks slightly, your body jolting with each thrust, his cock brushing over your spot and the unmistakeable pooling begins to settle low your in your belly.

“O-Oh Frank, _fuck…_ don’t s-stop! Yes! R-Right there—fuck _yes!”_ You moan wantonly, your head pushing back into his pillows.

“You feel so f-fucking amazing (Y/N),” he groans, voice low and sounds like nothing but lewd sex. “I-I’m close,” he moans, voice muffled from where his lips are pressing against your neck.

Gripping your leg he pushes to against your chest, changing the angle deliciously right. His thrust become sloppy and frantic but don’t loose their finesse and soon Frank stills with a choked off moan. Slipping out of you you groan in protest so close to cumming you were near to tears, pulling off his condom the young man ties it off and tosses it into the waste bin by the bed before moving down. Positioning himself in between your legs his head dips and you almost scream, his tongue laps over your slick folds before sucking on your clit. Frank slips two fingers into you and curls them, hitting your spot dead on and is relentless, finger-fucking you so hard your trembling legs begin to quake and your toes curl, you let out a shrill moan and your thighs clamp around his head.

“Frank!” You mewl, your back arching off the bed.

Frank’s movements don’t stop, riding your through your orgasm until you grip his hair and push him away, the sensitivity of your pussy overwhelming. Backing away your eyes flutter open just in time to see him suck and lick his fingers clean of you, crawling up you grab the brunette and kiss him lazily, your juices on his tongue and the taste of sex and musk makes you tremble delightfully.

“F-Fuck,” you chuckle, breathless.

Frank chuckles and wraps his arms around you, pulling the duvet to cover the two of you.

“Fuck is right, you were amazing (Y/N),” he breathes, running a hand through his damp hair.

You smile and curl into the young man, tracing the lines of ink on his chest and suddenly the dorm room door swings open. Your heads shoot up and you feel your face set aflame, barging through the door are your - very drunk - friends.

“Well damn Frank!” Brendon laughs, hanging off Gerard who giggles like a fool.

“That’s why you guys ditched us!” Gerard giggles, throwing Brendon onto his bed.

It was pretty clear they had no intention of leaving and maybe it was the lingering alcohol in your system but you began laughing, Frank joined in. Mikey looked smug as he waltzed in - he’d predicted this outcome months ago but you and Frank laughed him off.

“You horn dogs, why couldn’t I watch?” Ryan exclaims with a pout, falling onto Gerard’s bed beside Brendon giggling like a damn moron.

“Oh shut up, no one touches my girlfriend but me!” Frank laughs, you still for a moment at his words but feel your heart skip a beat and smile wide.

“Yup, and no one gets to see my boyfriends sweet ass but me!” You laugh, Frank turns and looks at you a little surprised but unbelievably happy.

The brunette turns properly to kiss you, then your forehead.

“Sorry to break it to you, but we’ve all already seen his ass,” Mikey chuckles, shutting the door behind him.

You all laugh, Gerard digs out a oversized shirt and tosses it to you for you to wear, you thank him and Brendon grabs your underwear from the ground and hands it to Frank to give to you. You stood up from the bed and stretched Frank slips on a pair of discarded sweatpants and sits up properly.

“Who’s up to watch _Dawn_ _Of_ _the_ _Dead_?” Gerard asks, and everyone’s hands shoot up with a unanimous ‘me!’

You watched as Frank moved to get the movie set up and you sat on the bed beside Mikey, keeping space for you Frank.

“I told you so,” Mikey whispers to you, grinning like a fool.

“Yes, yes, you did,” you chuckle, nudging him a little.

The six of you sit through the movie, you comfortably in your boyfriends arms and you’d never been more happy to see some foolish dancing until now. However, you knew one thing for sure, you were _totally_ going to get Frank to dance more - only for you, of course.


End file.
